Inikarobert1: The Movie
Inikarobert1: The Movie Black and Inikarobert1: The Movie White Versions is the first two movies by Inikarobert1, and combined, The first movie in the The Comic Land Reborn Continuity. They premere in summer 2011. For the first time, two different versions of the movie has been released. The Black Version featured The Skakdi Warlord, Nektann, The Soul of Marx, Marx Soul, The Brotherhood of Codex leader, Codex, the evil Black Arm overlord Black Doom, and the Black Hero and Deep Black Pokemon, Zekrom, while the White version features Shadokuta, Piraka Vezok, Toa Cam, Bisharp, Virus Casi, the evil Dark Star, and the White Hero and Vast White Pokemon, Reshiram. The Black Version is entitled "Rise of the Black Guardian" and the White Version entitled "Wrath of the Dark Star" Plot Inikarobert1 awakens and saw his new weapon, the Rig fused to his arm. Cosmo the Seedrian helped Robert escape and was stuck on the shores of New Comic Land. this lead to two versions of the plot. Black Version Plot The Brotherhood of Codex prepares an invasion on New Comic Land. Black Doom, who survived the battle against Shadow the Hedgehog, intends to ressurect his offspring and prepares to attack New BZ-Metru on the other hand Nektann enraged, led his Skakdi people into war. Marx Soul was revived and continues to threaten the universe. They all united into a powerful army that will invade New Comic Land. Inikarobert1, who now wields the power of the Rig, met Cosmo the Seedrian, and was told to fight the powerful evils. He was then sent by Hapori Tohu II to find the Crystal Armor. but Nektann, a Black Warrior, Shadownox, and a Barraki stole parts of the Crystal armor. Primal Dialga, enraged by this event was driven to destroy New Comic Land. By the time the war struck, the Deep Black Pokemon,.Zekrom destined to protect New Comic Land at all cost. the two Pokemon fight each other. Most of the this script is not known yet. White Version Plot An evil Makuta plots to ressurect the Dark Star by using Jirachi's energy. Vezok prepares to dominate New BZ-Metru while Toa Cam and Light blue Toa Chelsea fights him in a battle. Casi fought Virus Casi in the virtual dimention.The Toa Epsilon leader, Inikarobert1, who wields the power of the Rig, the same thing he does in black version, must stop this threat from taking over. sure enough, the Vast White Pokemon, Reshiram came to aid the Toa Epsilon to save New Comic Land. Most of this script is not known either Cast The New Characters are introduced: Black only characters *Zekrom *Cosmo the Seedrian (major appearance) *Primal Dialga *Nektann *Codex *Black Doom *a Black Warrior *Marx Soul *Shadow the Hedgehog White only characters: *Reshiram *Cosmo the Seedrian (minor appearance) *Shadokuta *Dark Star *Bisharp *Vezok *Toa Cam *Toa Chelsea *Virus Casi The voice cast consist of: Robert Schmidt as Robert, Sharnak, Black Doom (Black only), Nektann (Black only), Reuniclus (Black Only), Shadokuta (White Only), Shadonox (Black Only), Vezok (White only), Primal Dialga (Black Only), Codex (Black Only), Black Warrior Vocals, Skakdi volcals (Both Black only) Dark Star vocal (White only), Shadow the Hedgehog (Black only) additional voices Ryan Schmidt as Acerak, Acerak's Scraggy, Bowser, additional voices The voices for Toa Cam, Cosmo the Seedrian, Casi/Virus Casi and Toa Chelsea is not known yet. Production Notes *Tahu Nuva, Mistika Onua Nuva, Roger, Metus, Ahkmou, Xplode, Rotor, Toaster,and Furno are removed from the script. *that was the note so far until movie update. Trivia *The new characters are placed in two different versions. Category:Movies Category:Inikarobert1's Conics 2,0